


Cheeseburger

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheeseburger, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Texts From Last Night, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Amanda sends the following text to a certain tall brunette. (214): I literally just want someone to fuck me and buy me cheeseburgers. I don't even want a relationship at this point. Just a chew toy and some food.Not very good with summaries, forgive me. Smut :)





	

Amanda was tying her robe around her waist when she heard the doorbell ring. She'd just gotten out of the shower, which was much needed after a stressful day at work. She walked out of her bedroom to the front door, using the towel in her hand to try and dry off her wet hair.

"Coming!" She yelled, walking faster and huffing at whoever was ringing the bell over and over again.

Before she opened her apartment door she threw her towel on the kitchen counter, her annoyance growing even more. When she opened the door her blue eyes locked with brown, and she could feel something shift in the air. The brown eyes staring back at her sparkled with unbridled lust.

"Olivia?" Amanda questioned, backing up as as the brunette invited herself into the apartment.

"What are you doing here? Is it raining outside or something?" She chuckled at her last question. "The trench coat?" She asked, pointing her finger at Olivia's beige coat.

Olivia handed Amanda a brown paper bag with grease gathering at the bottom. "I remember a text you sent me a couple nights ago, that all you wanted was to get fucked and eat a cheeseburger." She motioned to the bag. "Well, here you go."

Amanda watched in awe as Olivia untied her coat and spread her arms out to let it fall to the floor. Olivia's nerves kicked into high gear as the cold air in the room touched her bare skin, she forgot how cold it could be standing in the nude.

Amanda's jaw dropped at the perfection that stood before her. She ran her eyes over Olivia's olive skin, with curves that ran for miles. She could feel the moist building up between her legs, threatening to drip down between her legs.

Amanda unconsciously licked her lips as she dropped the bag on the floor and stepped closer to Olivia.

"Fuck the cheeseburger, I want dessert." She whispered as she lifted Olivia off the floor, grinning to herself as she felt her legs wrap around her waist. The space between them disappeared and they rested their foreheads on each other, giggling like high school kids before Amanda captured Olivia's lips with her own.

She carried Olivia down the hall while her lips savored the sweetness of her lover's lips. They were so engaged in each other that it was almost like coming out of a daze when they came to halt. Amanda's knees had bumped into the end of her bed, and she accidentally dropped Olivia onto the mattress.

They both laughed at the accident as Olivia got on her knees and wrapped an arm around Amanda, bringing their lips together again. She shivered at the blonde's soft touch as her fingertips softly traced a line down her body. Craving more, she gently traced the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue, asking for permission to enter, a request that was quickly granted. They both occasionally emitted soft moans as their tongues went from teasing, to an erotic dance, to battling for dominance.

Olivia removed her hand from Amanda's neck and untied her bathrobe, revealing milky white skin she had been craving for so long. They broke their kiss and pulled away from each other slowly, their eyes never leaving each other. The room was getting hotter, and breathing became more difficult. Their swollen lips craved for the contact from the other, while both could feel the space between their legs moistening even more.

Amanda jumped a little at the brunette's gentle touch as she slowly removed her robe, the tense energy between them growing as the robe made a soft thud on the ground.

Olivia ran her fingertips down Amanda's abs, leaving goosebumps behind as her fingers moved further south. She couldn't help her body’s reactions; she shuddered and moaned when Olivia's finger began caressing her upper inner thighs. Her legs unconsciously spread apart to give her fingers better access.

Amanda began to trace her lover's collarbone, letting her fingers slowly dip into the valley between her breasts. She suddenly felt a loss of contact and moaned in disappointment when she felt Olivia's hand rest on her waist. In response, the blonde cupped her lover's breast, watching the soft moans escape from Olivia's lips as she pinched her nipple.

Soon afterwards Olivia found herself lying on the bed, her breasts rubbing against the silky sheets underneath. She trembled as she felt wetness on her lower back where the blonde straddled her. She began to shiver when Amanda placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades, and started to moan loudly as the kisses intensified and she felt her petite breasts pressed up against her back. Suddenly there was hot breath behind her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

"Mmm..." she moaned as she felt the blonde's tongue trace her ear.

"You're so soft." Amanda whispered, following it with another kiss on Olivia's shoulder before gently moving her hair aside. She placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, and couldn't help but smile when she heard a soft moan muffled by a pillow.

"You smell so good." She inhaled the sweet lavender scent of her lover, committing it to memory.

Olivia's smile into the pillow fell into a scowl as the weight of her lover disappeared from her back, and goosebumps appeared from the sudden coldness. 

"Turn around."

Obeying her command, she turned to lie on her back, locking eyes once again with blue orbs that refused to look away. She watched as Amanda crawled around her, almost like an animal reaching its prey, and positioned herself between her trembling legs.

Amanda grinned before turning her head slightly to place a light kiss on her lover's inner thighs, immediately eliciting a moan from Olivia. She continued to leave a trail of kisses, ascending up her thigh until she reached her core. Immediately she was hit by her lover's sweet scent. It was her favorite smell. 

Olivia's legs became weak at Amanda's touch as she teased her, lightly dragging her tongue across the brunette's center. Amanda kissed Olivia's other inner thigh, mimicking what she had done with the other one. A surprised moan escaped from her lips as she felt the brunette's finger tangle in her blonde locks and pull them ever so lightly.

"Please..." Amanda couldn't help but grin to herself as she heard her lover's cries.

She used her fingertips to trace her lover's moist folds, amazed at how wet she had gotten from light foreplay. The bed shook silently from the trembling brunette as Amanda swiped a single digit from her center, bringing it to her mouth and savoring the taste of her lover's sweet juices. 

"You taste so good." Amanda said, her husky voice echoing in Olivia's ear. She dropped her finger back down to Olivia's center and continued to tease her, her legs spreading even wider as she moaned softly. Amanda took this as an invitation to continue and moved her tongue up and down the brunette's folds, mercilessly teasing her. She looked up to watch Olivia's reaction as she rested her tongue on her clit, gently sucking on the bundle of nerves that were begging for attention. Her back was arched, her mouth was wide open, and her eyes were closed tight, as if she was lost in another world. Amanda brought her fingertips up to caress her folds, before slipping them into her lover's sex, all the while continuing to fondle her clit with her tongue.

Olivia moaned loudly when she felt the fingers curl inside of her, desperately wanting to beg for more, but so overcome by lust that she couldn't even voice her wants. She felt dizzy when, as if Amanda had read her jumbled mind, she felt another finger slip inside of her, releasing so much wetness she felt it drip down. All her nerves were in high gear as her lover's tongue teased her hungry clit with gentle licks and sucking. She rolled her hips closer to Amanda, needing more, begging for it.

Almost unconsciously, she felt her hands release themselves from Amanda's hair and move to clutch the sheets underneath her. She grabbed the sheets tighter as she became overwhelmed by her lover's fingers slipping in and out of her, constantly stimulating her g-spot.

"Fuck!" Olivia cried, surprised she had managed to get a word out.

Amanda sat up, keeping the rhythm of her fingers as she watched her lover squirm in intense pleasure, her perfectly round breasts bouncing to the pace. "I  
make you squirt." She breathed out.

"Man--Manda--" Olivia tried to say, the overwhelming ecstasy making her swallow her words.

Soon Olivia's body began to shake violently, the almost unbearable heat that had grown in the room shortening her breath. The room began to spin and she felt her head spin faster, stopping her from opening her eyes. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her pubic bone, keeping her steady. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the intense feeling that came over her, the waves intensifying with every thrust that reached her g-spot.

"God! Wha--" She still found it hard to speak. "What are you doing to m--oh god..." She whimpered.

"You're so wet, baby." Amanda whispered. "Just relax." She crooned, trying to quell her lover's spasms. She felt her lover's wall tighten around her fingers, a telltale sign that she was close. Amanda sped up her fingers to increase Olivia's pleasure, and watched as her chest moved up and down at a much faster rate. She gazed in silent awe at the beautiful body lying on her cream-colored silk sheets, chuckling at how she was clutching the sheets so tight that her knuckles had turned red.

"Come on baby, come for me." 

Olivia cried out in satisfaction and slight surprise when she felt an immense heat envelope her and a wet orgasm shoot out of her, for the first time. It was different than her usual orgasms. It was amazing, and earth shattering. She fell to the bed, realizing her body had arched up to compensate for the intense orgasm. Sweat rolled down the sides of her face as she closed her eyes and caught her breath, the after-shocks of her orgasm rolling over her. As she calmed, she felt a warmness radiate next to her and realized Amanda had laid down next to her.

"That--that was amazing." Olivia whispered slowly, still trying to calm herself down.

Amanda reached under Olivia's neck and rested it on her shoulder, which led to Olivia rolling on her side and laying her head on the blonde's chest, a position she had occupied many times before. Her breathing evened as she listened to the familiar steady heartbeat of her lover. She smiled when she felt a gentle kiss placed on the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked, but she felt like she already knew the answer. 

Olivia used her elbow to prop herself up, locking eyes with the blue ones that looked up at her. She began to smile when Amanda reached up to push a stray brown lock behind her ear, her hand caressing her cheek. 

"I'm more than okay." She replied, trying to put as much affection into her voice as possible.

Amanda sat up to capture her lover's lips, slowly parting her lips so their tongues could playfully battle for a little, before pulling back. 

"You're beautiful." She whispered before placing another tender kiss on her awaiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Mina <3


End file.
